


Seriously mags?

by ihatefindingusernames



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatefindingusernames/pseuds/ihatefindingusernames
Summary: "Oh shit magsIt was your birthdayHappy bday manSorry I totally forgotI wasEhhhOccupied"-Or: An texting AU where Isak got to his senses, and told the boys why he missed Magnus' birthday party





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sets place after Isak spends Saturday with Even, and misses Magnus' birthday party

**Kattehookern og vennene hans**

 

**Sunday 30.20.2016**

**(11.46)**

_Magnus:_ yoooo

last night was

SICKK!!

Thank you boyssss

 

_Jonas:_ what don't you do for a bro in need?

 

_Mahdi:_ Yeah man, hope you had a great night.

 

_Magnus:_ DID you see how close i was to hooking up with Vilde?

I was [THIS CLOSE!](https://www.google.no/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwj8ncWMmdbSAhVDcBoKHR4yBtUQjBwIBA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fimages.memes.com%2Fmeme%2F799059&psig=AFQjCNH13yF6dlLX-H-ORQvAIX_-JhRyPw&ust=1489587752704142)

 

_Jonas:_ suuuuure mags

 

_Mahdi:_ Dude, you weren't even close!

You're just too desperate man.

 

Oh shit mags

It was your birthday

Happy bday man

Sorry I totally forgot

I was

Ehhh

Occupied

 

_Jonas:_ Issy!

what the fuck happened to you man?

 

_Magnus:_ ISAK'S ALIVE

totally thought you died man!

you missed the party OF THE YEAR!!!!

 

Uhm well yeah

It was just a lot of stress and a lot of stuff happened

 

_Mahdi:_ Not more of this stress stuff Isak

That's bullshit and you know it.

You keep ditching us

 

_Magnus:_ OH MY GOD

i figured it out

he's hooking up with a chick!

is she hot?

 

It's kinda right??

I just don't know what it is.

 

_Jonas:_ dude, if she is worth ditching mags birthday

that's something

 

_Mahdi:_ Yeah man just tell us.

 

Okay.

Guess who it is?

 

_Magnus:_ is it that Emma girl?

or one of the Dance Chicks?

bc if it is one of the Dance Chicks, I totally forgive you.

 

_Jonas:_ are you back with Sara or something?

 

_Mahdi:_ Well if you're not gonna say something, we're gonna keep going all day long.

At least give a hint.

 

A hint?

 

_Jonas:_ Yes a hint. 

 

It's not a girl.

 

_Magnus:_ WOOOW

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GAY?

WHEN DID YOU GO ALL FAG!?

 

_Mahdi:_ Chill Magnus.

 

_Jonas:_ is it that guy from Vilde's group?

 

Yeah. We're a thing.

Or

I don't fucking know okay?

 

_Magnus:_ how can you just DROP A BOMB like that?

What guy from Vilde's group?

 

_Jonas:_ That guy who had my snapback when we were watching the dance chicks?

 

Yeah that's him

 

_Mahdi:_ What's his name?

 

Even.

 

_Jonas:_ so what's the deal between you two?

 

_Mahdi:_ Yeah what's going on?

 

_Magnus:_ OH I REMEMBER THAT GUY!

He was fucking hot Isak, how did you get such a hottie?

 

Wtf mags?

 

_Magnus:_ Just bc im not gay, doesn't mean a can't recognize a hot guy when i see one?

 

I'm not gay.

Or maybe I'm a little gay.

I don't know okay?

 

_Jonas:_ it's okay, no need to label it.

 

_Mahdi:_ Same shit, just spill it.

 

Well, he kinda has been flirting with me for a few week, idk? And on Friday we were on this pregame

for the halloween party. Then he just was like: let's get out of here.

And we broke into a house and went swimming in the pool in the house.

Then we sorta kissed under water, idk how it happened really.

And then there was this little girl and we just ran home to me. So we spent most of yesterday

in my bed. When I woke up this morning he was gone though.

Also he has a girlfriend...

 

_Jonas:_ woah, that was one hell of a story 

 

_Magnus:_ wait did you guys fuck all day?

Who is the man, and who is the woman?

 

_Mahdi:_ Really Magnus

[*Facepalm meme*](https://imgflip.com/s/meme/Captain-Picard-Facepalm.jpg)

 

_Jonas:_ I can't believe you magnus

Isak?

 

Jesus Magnus, no we didn't fuck.

You know, I was going to ask you the same thing-

Buuuut then I remembered you don't have sex.

 

_Mahdi:_ Ooooo burn Isak. 

 

_Jonas:_ where does this new isak come from?

 

_Magnus:_ Ha ha, very funny Isak.

The closet, Jonas. the new Isak came from the closet.

 

Okay that's enough.

I'm outa here.

 

_Mahdi:_ Lol Isak.

 

_Jonas:_ just tell me one thing isak

do you like him?

 

Yeah..

 

_Jonas:_ then he better break up with this girlfriend.

 

_Magnus:_ I'm all team EVAK!

When do we get to meet him?

 

_Mahdi:_ Seriously mags?

 

***Isak Valtersen left the groupchat***  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've never written a fic before, so all criticism is okay. I've just had my though in my head for a while lol. 
> 
> I really love Mahdi, and wish I could have fitted him better in here, but I don't think that would be right. Also I love Magnus, and I think i wrote him okay? Jonas and Isak is, as always, brotp goals and I (also) love josak. Okay I just love the whole show. 
> 
> If you made it through the whole fic, and the notes, I really appreciate it. Thank you!
> 
> Okay wow! Thank you so much for the awesome response! I'm thinking about expanding it, but I don't know where it would go. Hmu with suggestions on tumblr: http://ihatefindingusernames.tumblr.com


End file.
